All 'Dragon Ball' Anime Power Levels (DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBS, SDBH)
Intro Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Goku: 42 Roshi: 75 Yamcha: 34 Ox King: 65 Roshi (Max. Power): 120 Roshi (Kamehameha): 170 Goku (Ozaru): 420 Krillin: 32 Pilaf: 4 Shu: 3 Mai: 5 Shenron: 240 21 Tenkaichi Budokai Jackie Chun VS Yamcha Jackie Chun: 90 Yamcha: 57 Krillin VS Bacterian Krillin: 68 Bacterian: 20 Goku VS Giran Goku: 86 Giran: 60 Nam VS Ranfan Nam: 70 Lanfan: 36 Jackie Chun VS Krillin Jackie Chun: 90 Krillin: 68 Goku VS Nam Goku: 86 Nam: 70 Goku VS Jackie Chun Goku: 86 Jackie Chun: 90 Jackie Chun (Kamehameha): 180 Goku (Ozaru): 860 Jackie Chun (Máx. Power): 132 Red Ribbon Saga Goku VS Colonel Silver Goku: 89 Colonel Silver: 38 Goku VS Major Metallitron Goku: 89 Major Metallitron: 83 Kamehameha: 116 Goku VS Ninja Murasaki Goku: 89 Ninja Murasaki: 35 Android 8: 104 Goku VS Buyon & General White Goku: 89 Android 8: 104 Buyon: 60 Kamehameha: 116 General White: 24 Goku & Krillin VS Pirate Robot Goku: 89 Krillin: 68 Pirate Robot: 81 General Blue: 71 Goku VS General Blue Goku: 89 General Blue: 71 Goku VS Mercenary Tao Goku: 89 Bora: 60 Mercenary Tao: 110 Kamehameha: 116 Dodonpa: 120 Karin: 135 Goku (post training): 125 Mercenary Tao: 110 Goku VS RR Amy Goku: 125 Sergent Black: 17 Black (battle jacket): 98 Fortune Tellar Baba Saga Krillin VS Vampire Krillin: 70 Vampire: 67 Yamcha VS Invisible Man Yamcha: 58 Invisible Man: 40 Yamcha VS Mummy Man Yamcha: 59 Mummy Man: 75 Goku VS Mummy Man Goku: 125 Mummy Man: 75 Goku VS Akku Man Goku: 125 Akku Man: 106 Goku VS Gohan Goku: 125 Gohan: 123 Goku's Kamehameha: 140 Gohan's Kamehameha: 137 22nd World Budokai Saga Master Roshi: 139 Master Shen: 120 King Chappa: 91 Tenshinhan VS Yamcha Tenshinhan: 145 Yamcha: 102 Kamehameha: 115 Jackie Chun VS Were-Man Jackie Chun: 139 Were-Man: 19 Krillin VS Chaotsu Krillin: 115 Chaotsu: 94 Krillin's Kamehameha: 127 Chaotsu's Dompa Wave: 125 Goku VS Pamput Goku: 150 Pamput: 62 Jackie Chun VS Tenshinhan Jackie Chun: 139 Tenshinhan: 145 Goku VS Krillin Goku: 150 Krillin: 115 Krillin's Kamehameha: 127 Goku VS Tenshinhan Goku: 150 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 195 Tenshinhan: 145 Kikoho: 210 King Piccolo Saga Tambourine: 165 Krillin Post Tourtament: 110 Goku VS Tambourine Tambourine: 137 Goku: 153 Goku VS Yajirobe Goku: 153 Yajirobe: 87 Yajirobe VS Cymbal Yajirobe: 87 Cymbal: 82 Goku VS Tambourine Goku: 153 Tambourine: 137 Goku's Kamehameha: 198 Goku VS King Piccolo Goku: 153 King Piccolo: 210 Goku's Kamehameha: 198 Master Roshi VS King Piccolo Master Roshi: 141 Tenshinhan: 148 King Piccolo: 210 King Piccolo: 260 The Ultra Water Goku: 260 Yajirobe: 87 Karin: 135 Tenshinhan VS Drum Tenshinhan: 148 Drum: 178 Goku VS Drum Goku: 260 Drum: 178 Goku VS King Piccolo Goku: 260 King Piccolo: 260 King Piccolo (Bakurikimaha): 300 Goku's Kamehameha: 292 Oozaru Fist: 330 Mr. Popo: 300 Kami: 310 23rd World Budokai Saga Master Roshi: 146 Master Shen: 120 King Chappa: 108 Chaotsu: 122 Tenshinhan VS Cyborg Mercenary Tao Tenshinhan: 236 Cyborg Mercenary Tao: 152 Goku VS Chichi Goku: 221 Chichi: 47 Piccolo VS Krillin Piccolo: 217 Krillin: 195 Krillin's Kamehameha: 240 Kami VS Yamcha Kami: 310 Yamcha: 164 Yamcha's Sokidan: 220 Goku VS Tenshinhan Goku: 221 Tenshinhan: 236 Goku: 368 Piccolo VS Kami Piccolo: 217 Kami: 310 Goku VS Piccolo Goku: 368 Piccolo: 364 Super Kamehameha: 768 Super Demon: 698 Goku (zenkai): 370 Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Raditz: 1,200 Farmer: 5 Goku: 334 Gohan: 710 Piccolo: 322 Krillin: 206 Master Roshi: 148 Raditz Vs Goku/Piccolo Raditz: 1,500 Goku: 416 Piccolo: 408 Goku's Super Kamehameha: 924 Special Beam Cannon: 1,330 Gohan (enraged): 1,307 Post Battle King Yemma: 1,950 Kami: 310 Krillin: 206 Yamcha: 177 Tien : 250 Chaotzou: 141 Yajirobe: 105 Mr. Popo: 1,030 Great Ape Gohan: 2,100 Piccolo: 329 King Kai: 3,500 Saiyan Saga Gohan: 981 Tien: 1.830 Krillin: 1.080 Yamcha: 1,300 Chaotsu: 610 Saibamen: 1,200 each Z Warriors vs. Nappa Nappa: 4,000 Piccolo: 3,500 Krillin: 1,080 Kikoho Tien: 2,600 Gohan: 981 Goku Vs Nappa. Goku: 8,000 Nappa: 4,000 --Full Power: 7,500 Goku Vs Vegeta Goku: 8,000 Vegeta : 18,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 16,000 Goku Kaioken x3: 24,000 Oozaru Vegeta: 72,000 Yajirobe: 430 Vegeta (Injured): 7,200 Krillin's Spirit Bomb: 20,000 Vegeta (Critically injured): 1,100 Oozaru Gohan (injured): 4,500 Pre Namek Zenkai Goku: 10,000 (before training on the spaceship) Vegeta: 24,000 Gohan: 1,550 Krillin: 1,860 Namek Saga Vegeta Vs Cui Vegeta: 24,000 Cui: 18,000 Frieza Soldiers/Dodoria vs. Namekian Warriors Frieza Soldiers: 1,500 Nameks: 1,000 Namekian Warriors (full power): 3,000 Elder Moori: 1,200 Dodoria: 20,000 Dodoria vs. Vegeta Vegeta: 24,000 Dodoria: 20,000 Vegeta vs. Zarbon Vegeta: 24,000 Zarbon : 21,000 Monster Zarbon: 28,000 Krillin: 1,860 Vegeta (Zenkai) Vs Zarbon Vegeta: 30,000 Zarbon: 28,000 Elder Guru unlock Krillin: 14,000 (steadily growing) Gohan: 16,000 (steadily growing) Gohan/Krillin vs. Guldo Gohan: 16,000 Krillin: 14,000 Guldo: 3,000 Vegeta vs. Reccome Vegeta (Full Power): 30,000 Recoome: 45,000 Gohan/Krillin VS Recoome Gohan: 16,000 Krillin: 14,000 Recoome: 45,000 Goku vs. Ginyu Force Goku: 90,000 Reccome: 45,000 Jeice: 43,000 Burter: 42,000 Zenkai Increase Vegeta : 76,000 Gohan : 25,000 Krillin : 14,000 Goku VS Ginyu Goku: 90,000 Captain Ginyu: 120,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 180,000 Ginyu (goku's body): 23,000 Ginyu Goku vs. Gohan/Krillin Gohan: 26,000 (steadily rising) Krillin: 22,000 (steadily rising) Vegeta vs. Jeice Vegeta: 76,000 Jeice: 43,000 Vegeta vs. Ginyu Vegeta: 76,000 Ginyu: 120.000 Frieza VS Nail Frieza: 53,000 Nail: 42,000 Frieza Saga Vegeta/Gohan/Krillin vs. 1st Form Frieza Vegeta: 240,000 Gohan: 84,000 Krillin: 22,000 Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 Piccolo/Gohan/Krillin vs. 2nd Form Frieza Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000 Piccolo (weights): 1,100,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 1,400,000 Frieza (Powered Up): 1,200,000 Piccolo/Gohan/Krillin vs. 3rd Form Frieza Frieza (3rd Form): 2,400,000 Gohan (Enraged): 900,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 1,400,000 Vegeta vs. Final Form Frieza Vegeta (full power): 2,400,000 Frieza (Final Form, 5%): 6,000,000 Goku vs. Final Form Frieza Goku: 3,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x2): 6,000,000 Frieza (25%): 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x10): 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x20): 60,000,000 Frieza 50%: 60,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 95,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku vs. Final Form Frieza Goku: 3,000,000 Goku (SSJ): 150,000,000 Frieza (100%): 120,000,000 Trunks Saga Z Warriors Post King Kai training and ressurection Chiatzou: 14,000 Yamcha: 45,000 Tien: 67,000 Krillin: 60,000 Gohan: 150,000 Piccolo: 2,500,000 Vegeta: 3,700,000 Trunks Vs Mecha Frieza & King Cold Trunks: 5 Trunks (SSJ): 202,000,000 Mecha Frieza: 185,000,000 King Cold: 198,000,000 Goku: 4,200,000 Goku (SSJ): 210,000,000 Androids Saga Future Timeline Gohan: 3,200,000 SSJ Gohan: 160,000,000 Trunks: 420,000 Trunks (SSJ): 21,000,000 Android 17 : 180,000,000 Android 18 : 170,000,000 Z Warriors after 3 years of intense training Goku: 6,000,000 Gohan: 3,000,000 Piccolo: 168,000,000 Krillin: 450,000 Tien: 520,000 Yamcha: 360,000 Android 20 vs. Yamcha Android 20: 90,000,000 Yamcha: 360,000 Android 19 vs. Goku Goku (heart virus): 4,000,000 (slowly decreasing) Goku SSJ: 200,000,000 (power decrease accelerates) Android 19: 85,000,000 Android 19 vs. SSJ Vegeta Android 19: 130,000,000 Vegeta: 5,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 250,000,000 Android 18 vs. Vegeta Vegeta SSJ: 250,000,000 Android 18: 275,000,000 Piccolo: 168,000,000 Tien: 520,000 Krillin: 450,000 Trunks: 3,400,000 SSJ Trunks: 210,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Imperfect/Perfect Cell Saga Piccolo (Fused w/Kami) Vs Imperfect Cell Piccolo: 265,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Full Power): 220,000,000 Piccolo vs. Android 17 Piccolo: 310,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Piccolo/Android 17 vs. Imperfect Cell (Humans Absorbed) Piccolo: 310,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 Imperfect Cell vs. Android 16 Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 Android 16: 380,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell vs. Tien Tien: 750,000 Semi Perfect Cell: 520,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell vs. Vegeta/Trunks Semi Perfect Cell (100%): 570,000,000 Vegeta: 10,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta (75x base): 750,000,000 Perfect Cell vs. Trunks Perfect Cell (suppressed) : 980,000,000 USSJ Trunks (95X Base): 920,000,000 Cell Games Saga Mr. Satan vs. Cell Mr. Satan: 64 Cell: 4,500,000,000 Goku vs. Perfect Cell SSJ Goku: 4,000,000,000 Perfect Cell: 4,500,000,000 Gohan vs. Perfect Cell SSJ Gohan: 4,200,000,000 Perfect Cell: 5,900,000,000 Cell Jrs. vs. Z Fighters Cell Jr.: 2,200,000,000 each ASSJ Vegeta (75X Base): 2,250,000,000 ASSJ Trunks: 2,100,000,000 Piccolo: 820,000,000 Tien: 750,000 Krillin: 600,000 Yamcha: 525,000 SSJ 2 Gohan vs. Full Power Perfect Cell Full Power Perfect Cell: 7,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 8,400,000,000 SSJ 2 Gohan vs. Super Perfect Cell SSJ 2 Gohan: 8,400,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 8,000,000,000 World Tournament Saga Trunks: 5,700,000 SSJ Trunks: 285,000,000 Goten: 5,400,000 SSJ Goten: 270,000,000 Krillin: 725,000 Piccolo VS Kaioshin Piccolo(suppressed): 14,000,000 Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Kibito: 10,000,000 Gohan: 70,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,500,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 7,000,000,000 Vegeta vs. Pui-Pui Vegeta: 85,000,000 Pui-Pui: 20,000,000 Goku vs. Yakon Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku: 5,000,000,000 Majin Yakon: 80,000,000 Majin Yakon (after eating Goku's power): 134,000,000 Gohan vs. Dabura Gohan: 70,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 400,000,000 (without rage) Majin Dabura: 400,000,000 Goku vs. Majin Vegeta SSJ2 Goku: 10,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 10,000,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Fat Buu vs. Dabura Majin Dabura: 400,000,000 Fat Buu: 9,000,000,000 Fat Buu vs. Gohan/Kaioshin Fat Buu: 11,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 7,000,000,000 (with rage) Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Fat Buu vs. Majin Vegeta Fat Buu: 17,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 10,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion: 23,000,000,000 Z Sword Gohan (zenkai): 80,000,000 Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Kibito: 10,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 400,000,000 (without rage) Goku vs. Fat Buu Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku: 5,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 10,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (suppressed): 30,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Post Vegeta): 25,000,000,000 Fusion Saga Trunks: 5,700,000 Goten: 5,400,000 Gotenks: 162,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 8,100,000,000 Mr. Satan: 67 Fat Buu: 25,000,000,000 Good Buu VS Evil Buu Good Buu: 25,000,000,000 Pure Evil Buu: 30,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Super Buu in Kami Lookout Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Krillin: 725,000 Yamcha: 575,000 Tien: 1,000,000 Android 18: 320,000,000 Piccolo(suppressed): 14,000,000 Gotenks vs. Super Buu Trunks (rosat): 6,000,000 Goten (rosat): 6,000,000 Piccolo(suppressed): 14,000,000 Gotenks: 180,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 9,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gotenks: 18,000,000,000 SSJ3 Gotenks: 54,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Gohan Z Sword and Mystic Power Gohan (Z Sword): 80,000,000 Goku: 100,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 75,000,000,000 Gohan vs. Super Buu Mystic Gohan: 75,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Kibito Kai Kibito: 10,000,000 Kaioshin: 20,000,000 Kibito Kai (Kibito + Kaioshin): 2,000,000,000 Gohan Vs Buutenks SSJ3 Gotenks: 54,000,000,000 Piccolo: 2,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 75,000,000,000 Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed): 560,000,000,000 Buutenks: 1,500,000,000,000 Buuhan: 150,000,000,000,000 Vegito vs. Buuhan Goku: 100,000,000 Vegeta: 85,000,000 Buuhan: 150,000,000,000,000 Vegito (vegeta x goku): 8,500,000,000,000,000 SSJ Vegito: 425,000,000,000,000,000 Buff Buu: 360,000,000,000 Hypothetical Vegito Powers SSJ2 Vegito: 850,000,000,000,000,000 SSJ3 Vegito: 3400,000,000,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Goku vs. Kid Buu SSJ3 Goku (Suppressed): 30,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full power): 60,000,000,000 Vegeta VS Kid Buu SSJ2 Vegeta: 8,500,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Satan/Good Buu VS Kid Buu Satan: 67 Good Buu: 50,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Kid Buu VS Spirit Bomb Goku (tired): 10,000,000 Goku (recovered): 100,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Super Spirit Bomb: 1,500,000,000,000 Battle of Gods Goku: 150,000,000 SSJ Goku: 7,500,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 15,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Suppressed): 60,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full Power): 100,000,000,000 Beerus(supressed below 1%): 10,000,000,000,000 Whis(supressed below 1%) : 100,000,000,000,000 Beerus and Whis go to earth Gohan: 60,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 50,000,000,000 Majin Buu: 50,000,000,000 Tien: 1,250,000 Kuririn: 550,000 (no training in years - weakened) Yamcha: 450,000 (no training - weakened) Piccolo(supressed): 1,500,000,000 Piccolo: 2,500,000,000 Roshi: 500 Beerus(supressed below 1%) : 10,000,000,000,000 Beerus Vs. Vegeta Vegeta: 125,000,000 Vegeta (Angry): 1,250,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta (Angry): 125,000,000,000 Beerus(extremely supressed below 1%): 10,000,000,000,000 SSJ God Vs. Beerus Goku: 150,000,000 SSJ Goku: 7,500,000,000 Vegeta: 125,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 6,250,000,000 Gohan: 60,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,000,000,000 Trunks: 7,500,000 SSJ Trunks: 375,000,000 Goten: 7,250,000 SSJ Goten: 362,500,000 Gotenks: 250,000,000 Gotenks ssj: 12,500,000,000 Gotenks ssj3: 50,000,000,000 Videl: 100 Videl Pan's Power: 4,000 Goku base (Power Absorbed): 500,000,000,000 SSJ God Goku (20,000X Base): 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Beerus (Highly Supressed below 1%): 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 SSJ God Goku (Angry): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Dragon Ball Super (WIP) Super Dragon Ball Heroes (WIP) Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Goku: 160,000,000 Uub: 150,000,000 Pilaf: 3 Shu: 2 Mai: 4 Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Vegeta: 145,000,000 Gohan: 100,000,000 Mr. Satan: 60 Goten: 7,000,000 Trunks: 8,000,000 Pan: 1,000,000 Planet Imecka Gale: 1,000 Sheela: 1,000 Ledgic: 1,500,000,000 SSJ Kid Goku (Suppressed): 2,000,000,000 Don Kee: 5 Planet Gelbo Zoonama: 300 vs Para Para Brothers Bon Para: 500,000 Don Para: 400,000 Son Para: 200,000 Goku vs Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy: 100 Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (true form): 4,000,000,000 SSJ Kid Goku: 4,000,000,000 SSJ Trunks: 400,000,000 Goku & Trunks vs Luud Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Trunks: 8,000,000 Luud (2/3 power): 5,000,000 Luud (full power): 5,000,000,000 Pan: 1,000,000 Dolltaki: 5 Baby Saga Pan vs Natt Pan: 1,000,000 Natt: 1,200,000 Pan (angered): 3,000,000 Goku vs Sigma Force Kid Goku: 80,000,000 Nezi: 30,000,000 Ribet: 20,000,000 Bizu: 10,000,000 Super Mega Cannon Sigma: 70,000,000 Other Notes Power Multipliers * Kaioken: ''x1.5'' Base * Kaioken x2: ''x2'' Base So on and so forth... * Oozaru: ''x10'' Base * Golden Oozaru: ''x500 Base'' * Pseudo Super Saiyan: ''x15'' Base * Super Saiyan: ''x50'' Base * Ascended Super Saiyan: ''x75 Base'' * Ultra Super Saiyan: ''x95 Base'' * Super Saiyan 2: ''x100'' Base * Super Saiyan 3: ''x400'' Base * Legendary Super Saiyan: ''x500'' Base * Super Saiyan 4: ''x4000 Base'' * Super Saiyan God: ''x20000 Base'' * Super Saiyan Blue: ''x50000 Base'' * Fusion Dance: ''(Fusee 1 Base + Fusee 2 Base) x15 = Fusion Character's Base'' * Potara Fusion: ''(Fusee 1 Base x Fusee 2 Base) = Fusion Character's Base''''' GT Power Levels? You might be asking, why are the power levels so weak in GT? Every other power level list that had GT showed insane numbers! Let me explain, ''with math! ''First off, Goku is the base for all of this. All power levels (for the most part) have been estimated around Goku. So, after Goku died fighting Cell, his base power level was 80,000,000 (SSJ: 4,000,000,000 divided by 50) When he returns 7 years later for the tournament, his base power level is 100,000,000. That's a 25% increase, or around 3.5% growth a year (and he was training the entire time) So when we add that same equation to the start of DBGT, Goku's base power level would be 160,000,000. Numbers don't lie.